This invention relates to the field of graphics displays. In particular, the invention relates to diagnosing graphics display problems.
When using graphics to play a personal computer game, as opposed to a console game, problems often arise with the graphics which users are unable to solve due to technical issues. Most users do not have sufficient technical knowledge to diagnose an in-game problem. This can be very frustrating for a user.
A current solution requires a user to have enough technical knowledge to correctly identify a graphical issue and then be able to search for a solution to a problem using the Internet. This requires the user to use technical specifications and terminology, and hope that the problem can be answered online. In the meantime, the issue in the game persists, which means the user cannot continue to play.
A gaming user may not have technical knowledge and may be not sure if the problem is a hardware or software problem. Sometimes there are problems unique to a user's individual hardware/software set-up that are not answered online. In the event that no solution is known, it could be that the player gives up, and the product opined to be defective.
A common complaint in the gaming industry is that users would do more personal computer gaming, as opposed to console gaming, if problems were less difficult to diagnose and fix.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to address the aforementioned problems.